Automated and adjustable articulating beds or furnishings are increasing in popularity and use. In a typical adjustable bed or furnishing item, a base with a series of connected panels that form an adjustable deck is moved into a variety of positions using mechanisms, pistons, and/or other mechanical components which are coupled to the adjustable deck. In addition, some bedding applications have a massage feature. In the typical massage application, a vibratory motor is connected to the decking to vibrate the mattress. It is increasingly desirable to have more control of the massage features of an adjustable bed or furnishing item to provide enhanced comfort and functionality for a user. Accordingly, a need exists for a reliable adjusting and massaging apparatus for an enclosure which addresses the foregoing, and other problems.